


In the Spring

by seafoamace



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-21
Updated: 2019-05-31
Packaged: 2020-01-23 06:24:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18544102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seafoamace/pseuds/seafoamace
Summary: After an accident that leaves him in a vulnerable state for a long period of time, and with encouragement from Kadota, Ran Izumii is forced to reevaluate his life and attempt to make amends with the people who he's hurt. Rating may change.





	1. Advice

He awoke slowly, dazed and confused. His body was numb, barely responsive, though he felt his finger twitch briefly. At the moment he couldn't remember much; just the blaring lights and burst of pain, followed by complete darkness.

Despite his confusion, he was calm. Everything felt light and simple; he wasn't ready to return to reality quite yet. So he continued to lay there with his eyes closed, being blissfully unaware.

But then the moment passed and now he needed some form of clarity. So, for the first time in what felt like a millennia, he opened his eyes.

The room was dark. As his eyes adjusted he could make out was the figure of someone sitting near him. Who could that be? He couldn't think of anyone who would be waiting for him.

Whoever it was hadn't noticed he had awaken yet. And that was fine with him. He wanted to assess the situation more first. What did he know? Well, his head was still a bit foggy, but it was clear enough to tell he was in the hospital, and that he was on painkillers. He knew who he was, so no amnesia. Ran Izumii, twenty-one years old. Simple. Now, why was he in a hospital? He was clearly injured, and in a bad way.

He remembered more now. A car had hit him while he crossed the road, preoccupied. This must had been some kind of karma. Kadota had been in a similar situation, and Ran had wanted to finish him off. He never got that chance though. A small laugh crept up in his throat, but instead of actually laughing, he coughed. That caught the figure's attention.

"Izumii?"  _Shit_. he knew that voice. Saki Mikajima. She was part of the reason he was where he was now. He'd been bothering her, to put it lightly. And now here she was, watching over him.

Saki's figure approached the side of his bed and he could see her more clearly. She seemed taller. But he chalked that up to having to look up at her for the first time in his life.

"Mikajima," he horsed out, then coughed again. "Here to make sure I finally died, huh?"

The girl took a moment to respond, clearly uncomfortable, and possibly regretting her decision to be there. "The opposite actually."

"You say after hesitating. Don't make me laugh. Seriously, don't." He grimaced slightly. He was starting to get some feeling back. Not much, but some, which was more than enough at the moment.

There was no way she was serious, right? Why would she want him alive? It didn't make sense to him. But he could worry about that later. "Since you're here….How long-?"

"A little more than a week," she cut him off, making him frown. "It was bad. You weren't expected to wake up this soon. You almost died, and almost lost your arm as well. You had to go through surgery to make sure that didn't happen."

"Huh?" Ran looked down at his arms. One was simply bandaged where an IV was connected to it; probably just a bit scraped up. But the other was clearly heavily bandaged and in a cast. "No wonder I couldn't feel anything. Probably doped up the ass with meds."

"Well, that  _is_  what the IV is for…." Saki trailed off a bit before continuing, "For that, and a few fractured ribs, and one of your legs is broken as well…."

 _One of your legs._  The words echoed in his head. This was definitely karma, as he himself had broken the legs of the girl speaking to him now years ago. Of course, he could only take her word for it as he wasn't exactly in the position to check himself.

"So…What are you doing here? Feeling guilty?" he teased.

"Actually, yes, I am."

Ran blinked, taken aback how quick she was to admit it even though he had only been teasing her. "That so…." She had no actual reason to feel guilty at all. It was his fault, he had been the one harassing her, and the one that didn't notice the car in time. Nor was she the one who hit him. So then why-?

Perhaps the confusion had shown on his face because she then continued. "I almost didn't call for help," she explained. "I was tempted to just leave you there, after everything you did. To just let you die. But in the end, I couldn't."

Ran stared at her a moment before responding with a hint of sarcasm. "Lucky me."

Saki sighed. "You're awful…."

"Yeah, I know," he replied, almost sounding proud. "Can't help it that I got flaws though."

"If you know it's a flaw, then why don't you fix it?"

"...Excuse me?" Ran's brow raised.

"It's some advise someone once gave me."

"That sounds like shit," he grumbled. "Hope you didn't pay for that."

"For your information, it was free," Saki responded, sounding slightly indignant. "And either way, it worked for me. Before then I was way too dependent on someone, and it hurt me and the person I cared about most." Her tone became sad. "So I kept a hold of it all this time."

"Sounds like a personal problem," Ran said flatly. He had a feeling that person she 'cared about most' was Masaomi Kida, but frankly, he didn't care. Kida can go ahead and be miserable. His feelings was no skin off Ran's back. A certain someone else's on the other hand...

"It was. Which is why I took the advice, and I really think you should to."

"I'm good. Thanks."

"You admitted you have flaws, didn't you?"

"Yeah, so? You think that being aware of that means I can just do something about it? You think I can simply want to change and it'll happen?" The volume of his voice rose, and it cracked slightly from the excessive use. "Things have always been like this, ever since I was a kid. And no amount of wishing is gonna change that." His hand on his good arm balled into a fist, nails digging into his palm. He was getting frustrated, having to explain himself. And even more frustrating was knowing that, while it was true, it was just an excuse. Normally it would give him comfort, but now he was being called out, and he didn't like it.

"No..." Saki hesitated before continuing. "I know it can't just happen over night. That's not what I'm asking of you. Honestly, it just sounds like you've given up to me. I thought you didn't like losing? So why give up?"

"I  _don't_  like losing," he coughed. "That's why I don't fight battles I know I can't win." What a headache this girl was turning into.

"But-"

"You should leave before I start getting my energy back." It almost sounded like a threat. At the very least; a warning. He just wanted this conversation to be over with. He was neither in the mood nor position to deal with it. And, in fact, the vulnerable stated he was in was making him more agitated the more he became aware of the fact.

"…..I'll let the nurses know you're awake."

"You do that."

Saki, giving in, turned and walked to the door. She looked back at Ran who stared at her unpleasantly, watching her as she moved. "At least, think about it," she said, almost as if pleading with him, before exiting the room and leaving Ran to himself.


	2. Out to Lunch

Leaning against the wall, Saki sighed to herself. It had been a stressful week after saving the life of a man who most likely would had killed her the same day. He was currently resting in the room behind her. Or at least he should had been, but after a short conversation he was left agitated. Which, she realized when a nurse entered his room without her saying a word, must had in creased his heart rate.

Sighing again, she pulled her phone out to check the time. Despite it being pretty dark, it was still pretty early. An overcast day. She thought about calling Masaomi for a late lunch when her eyes met his. His face stared at her from her phone's background as a new wave of guilt hit her, for she never told him what happened. She didn't want him to worry about her anymore, especially since Izumii was involved. And she still thought it was best not to say anything to him. At least, for now.

As for Izumii himself, she wasn't entirely sure why she was doing this in the first place. Yeah, she almost didn't call the ambulance, but was that it? Was that really enough to feel guilty over the man who broke her legs a few years prior, and never once shown any sign of being sorry for it? The same man who harassed her in the street only a week ago, making rude comments, gross assumptions, and seemed intent on stalking her even when she tried to ignore him? Who hurt not only herself but also the person she loved? She didn't think so. So then what was it?

The question perplexed her, but she'd push it aside in her mind for now. Instead, she called Masaomi.

"Hey, Masaomi?" she spoke when her boyfriend answered the phone. "Have you had lunch yet? I haven't, so I was wondering if you'd like to join me."

"Of course, m'lady," he answered back. "Where to?"

"I was thinking Russia Sushi. We haven't eaten there in a while."

"Sounds great! Meet you there! Love ya!"

Saki giggled. "Love you too, you goofball." And she hung up. She smiled at her phone before putting it away. She then looked towards the door of Izumii's room just in time to see the nurse leave, looking frazzled. Saki never heard anything come from the room, but she had no doubt Izumii had scared the nurse. He was quite a frighting man. Just being near him made her anxious. Whatever had happened though was out of her hands. She had a date to get to.

* * *

"The princess has arrived," exclaimed Masaomi when she approached him outside the restaurant.

Saki giggled as he took her hand to kiss it. "Here to meet my prince."

"So, what has m'lady been up to today?" he asked as they walked in.

"Oh, you know. Just out walking, thinking about things."

"Like what?"

"It's nothing really. Oh, look, there's Kadota!" Saki noticed the beanie wearing man sitting at the bar of the restaurant.  _Thank goodness_ , she thought as they approached him.

"Hey, Kyohei, it's been awhile!" Masaomi greeted the man.

"Oh, hey you two," Kadota turned to the pair, smiling. "It has, hasn't it? Been keeping out of trouble I hope."

"Oh, you know me, troubles never too far. It is my middle name after all," Masaomi joked.

"Very funny," Kadota responded with a smile. The smile dropped however when he continued. "Speaking of trouble though, have you heard? About Izumii, I mean."

Saki's heart almost stopped. Did Kadota know someone's been visiting him in the hospital? She hoped not. She looked at Masaomi who looked far from happy at hearing that man's name.

"Yeah, I heard. That bastard got hit in a hit and run. Got what he deserves if you ask me." There was a hint of venom in his words that chilled Saki.

"..." Saki had no response. She wasn't entirely sure she felt the same. Kadota seemed to agree.

"Not sure anyone 'deserves' to be almost killed, but it does make you think."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, if he was targeted or not. I don't know how many enemies he has besides you, me and Walker, but with the way he behaves..." Kadota shook his head. "I wouldn't be surprised if it was intentional."

Saki stood there awkwardly, unsure what to say. However, she didn't have to as the owner, Dennis, interrupted. "Enough of that negative talk. You'll scare my customers. Cut it out, or I'll have Simon introduce you to the doors."

Masaomi laughed awkwardly. "We got it, Dennis. No worries. We're here to eat after all, right, Saki?"

Saki let out a sigh of relief. "That's right."

The two sat next to Kadota. They ordered their food and started talking about more pleasant things.

"So, you two. Have you finished school?"

Masaomi rubbed his head and laughed awkwardly. "Heh, about that. Um, me and Saki have sort of...dropped out?"

"What? Then what have you been doing?"

"Working."

"...I'm not going to ask..."

Masaomi's face flushed. "N-nothing like that, I promise!"

"It's none of my business."

"It's not!"

Kadota laughed. "I'm just teasing."

"Very funny."

Saki giggled listening to them. But her thoughts started to stray to Izumii. She wondered if maybe... "Um, Kadota?"

"Huh? Yeah?"

"Could I talk to you in private before you leave?"

"Um, sure, I guess." He looked at her perplexed. "Is something wrong?" Masaomi looked at her clearly wondering the same.

"No, of course not," Saki smiled, waving her hands. "I'd just like to ask your advice about something, that's all."

"You're really going to leave your boyfriend hanging like that," pouted Masaomi.

"Maybe it's about said boyfriend," Saki teased and poked his nose.

"Okay, you got me. I'll let you too talk, alone, without me," Masaomi spoke dramatically, with his hands on his heart, with a look of fake hurt.

"So dramatic." Saki shook her head with a smile.

Kadota smiled at their exchange. "You two. Okay. I'll do my best to help, with whatever it is."

"Thank you."


	3. Request

"Keep my seat warm," Saki joked to Masaomi as she and Kadota went into one of the private booths to talk. Kadota said he didn't mind waiting, but Saki insisted they do it now as she didn't want him or Kida waiting any longer than necessary.

"So, what's up?" he asked with a smile once they were seated. Saki couldn't bring herself to return it. She was lost and confused. She'd finally be talking about it with someone.

"Okay, now you're worrying me." Kadota looked at her concerned.

"...Sorry. It's just...I don't know where to start." She rang her hands a bit nervous.

"This isn't about Masaomi, is it."

"No, no, it is...Sort of. It's about all three of us. And someone else."

Kadota's brow rose. "Someone else? I'm not sure I follow."

Saki swallowed. "It's Izumii."

"Izumii?" To say he was surprised was an understatement.

She nodded. "I know what happened the night he was hit. I was there. We ran into each other one the street. He spotted me and started saying awful things. He seems to think we had a fling or something?" Kadota made a face as if to say that was ridiculous. Saki silently agreed. "Anyways, I tried to ignore him and not let him get any satisfaction from it, but he started following me. I was so scared. I had crossed the street and heard a commotion behind me. The next thing I knew Izumii was on the ground unconscious and bleeding. I almost left him there, alone. There was no one else there to help him. He might had bled out by the time someone found him. And I feel so guilty about it, even after all he's done."

"I see...well, it's a normal thing to feel guilty about," he reassured her. "But he did hurt you and people you care about, so wanting to not help is a normal feeling as well. And you didn't actually leave him in the end, right?"

"No. I did call an ambulance. I waited for them to arrive and told them what happened...or at least part of it. The part where he was hit by a car and that the driver was likely drunk, and which way they went. I lied about what happened before that though." She moved a bit of stray hair out of her face. "I told them I was his little sister and he was walking me home. Not sure they believed me, but they let me ride with him to the hospital. I've visited him every day, and I haven't told Masaomi even once. I don't want to hide things from him anymore, but I don't know how to tell him this. Not with everything that's happened with Izumii and us." She glanced over at her boyfriend who was watching the two of them like a hawk, his food forgotten about. She smiled at him and waved, hoping it'd ease his mind a bit.

"I understand," Kadota nodded knowingly. "It's a bit of a complicated situation you got here."

"Yeah...," Saki turned back to Kyohei. "But I don't think I'll be visiting him again. He woke up today, just before I met Masaomi here."

"He'll probably be fine then. You shouldn't worry about him too much. And maybe he'll think twice about bothering you think time."

"Yeah..."

"Hm? Something else wrong?"

"No, it's just...I talked to him before I left. I tried to give him the same advice that once helped me. He said he couldn't help having flaws, joking about our conversation. So I told him if he knows it's a flaw, he should fix it. It made him mad though."

"Yeah, that's to be expected."

"Huh?"

"Izumii is...stubborn. And full of fragile and empty pride. A girl your age trying to tell him how to fix his life likely hurt it."

"Yeah, that makes sense. He does seem that way."

"And depending on the flaw, it won't be that easy to change. Especially for a guy like Izumii."

"I know that, but...he doesn't seem to be willing to even try. He said, 'Just because I'm aware of it doesn't mean I can change' And 'it's always been like this'. I think he may have given up on himself."

"You think so?"

"I think he might need some help."

"I've tried helping him before and he didn't want it." Kyohei recalled all the arguments they had over the way Izumii ran the Blue Squares, among other things, before everything went down. It was like talking to an angry wall.

"Maybe this time will be different. I mean, if you go to him now, he'll have to at least listen to you. So maybe you could visit him?"

"I really try not to make a habit of harassing the sick and injured." Saki did have a point though. And this time he wouldn't have his numbers behind him to fall back on when he didn't like how the conversation was going. "But, if you insist...I'll think about it."


	4. Listen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ran's still an asshole and water is wet

A few days had passed since their conversation, and Kyohei was still wondering if this was a good idea or not. Even so, he stood just outside of the hospital Izumii was staying at, a book in his hand. He wasn’t even sure they would let him in to see him, but he figured he should at least try. So, with a deep breath, he headed inside.

They weren’t busy so he was able to quickly talk to a nurse and found out they were in fact allowing visitors outside of family to Izumii’s room. “You’re the first to visit him since he’s woken up,” said the nurse who was leading him to the room. “Which is strange since his sister visited him every day until then.”

 _Sister...? Oh, yeah, Saki._  “Yeah, She, um, she’s busy with school work now, so she hasn’t been able to come anymore. She’s had to asked special permission just to come when she did. She’s still worried about him though, so she asked me to take over since I’m a friend of his and non family visits are allowed now.”

“Oh, that’s nice of you then.” They reached Izumii’s room and she opened the door. “Here we are. He may be sleeping though, so try not to wake him if he is. Enjoy your visit,” she finished with a small bow before leaving him to it.

 _That...was a little too easy_ , thought Kyohei. Did she really buy that lie? Or was Izumii such an insufferable patient that she didn’t care? She didn't even take him inside. Either way, he was here now.

He stepped through the open door and closed it behind him. He then looked at the man laying in the bed. It was Izumii alright, and he looked like a mess. His face and part of his right arm were covered in scraps that were scabbed over where his previously obtained scars didn’t cover. His head was partly wrapped in a bandage and his other arm was in a cast, and his left leg was also in a cast as well. The broken leg would had made him laugh if he were anything like the other man. That’s what you get.

Izumii appeared to be asleep. Kyohei wasn’t keen on waking him either as he didn’t think the conversation he promised to have with him would do much good. So he looked for a chair to sit on so he could read. But no sooner than he had spotted one, he heard a voice.

“Come to laugh at me, Kadota?” Izumii asked while peering at him with one barely open eye.

 _Great, he’s awake._  “Surprised you didn’t assume I was here to kill you?” He replied, turning to him.

Izumii smirked. “Nah. I know that ain’t your style.”

“What makes you think I’d come here to laugh at you then?”

“Why else would you bother coming here? Ain’t like we’re friends. Sure you lied to the nurse saying you were though, huh?” He tilted his head. “What are you doing here?”

“I came to talk.”

“Well, you certainly are doing that, aren’t cha?” he sneered.

“Saki asked me to.”

“Huh?”  _Mikajima?_  Izumii paused. “....Why?”

“She thinks you need a push in the right direction.”

“I’ve already been pushed into traffic,” he scoffed. “What more does she want from me?”

Kyohei sighed. “Why are you like this?”

“You see, it all started the day I was born,” he explained mockingly. He returned Kyohei’s irritated look with one that said he was pleased with himself.

“I’m being serious,” Kyohei said, irritation in his voice.

“Maybe I am too.”

“...”

Kyohei wasn’t sure where to go from here. But he had decided that if he came, he’d have to try, and since he came... “Izumii, listen-“

“I don’t have to listen to a traitor,” snarled Izumii, his tone suddenly changing. “Pop quiz time! First question! Who’s the bastard who lit me on fire, scarring half my face and right arm? That’s right, Walker Yamasaki. And who’s the other bastard who sent him after me? This asshole with his head up his ass, standing right in front of me, Kyohei fucking Kadota, the bastard with a hero complex. Who, for some reason, thinks he can 'help' me, whatever  _that_  means, or that I should even trust him to try. Which makes him just as delusional as his freaky otaku pal. So why don’t you pack up your stupid little book and go back to your little whore of a girl-“ Izumii was cut off abruptly by a furious Kyohei who grabbed him roughly by his hospital robe, lifting him slightly from the bed.

“No, you do  _have_  to listen now, you son of a bitch. So you listen good. That ‘little whore’ saved your ungrateful little life.” Kyohei was more than prepared to listen through Izumii’s insults and strange obsession with ‘quizzes’, they were nothing knew. He even felt some sympathy for him in regards to his burns. But he had crossed a line going for Saki like that, and that all went out the window. “She could had left you to die there, and by all rights, she should have. You own her, both an apology and a thank you. And I’m going to make sure you do both.”

Izumii’s face was twisted with shock, fear, and pain as the jolt made him alarmingly aware of his fractured ribs. “Attacking a bedridden man’s a bit tacky for  _you_ , ain’t it, Kadota?” He wheezed out. His heart was racing. Thankfully, they decided he was stable enough he didn’t need to monitor anymore or it’d be going like crazy, and there could be problems he didn’t wan to deal with. Sure, he'd made Kyohei mad in the past, but he didn't think he'd ever seen him  _that_  angry. “F-fine....one condition though.”

Kyohei released him, letting Izumii fall back into place in his bed which caused his to let out a small groan. “What condition?”

“Get me out of here.”

“What?”

“You heard me. It’s mind-numbingly  _ **boring**_  in here. I’m restricted to this bed, except to go to the bathroom, and that’s  _real_  fun,” he added with much sarcasm. “And there’s nothing to do, at all. Just a TV with with hardly anything to watch. And the food sucks. I’d rather be back in jail.” At least there he could get up and walk around or exercise when he felt like it. And even though he did spend a great deal of time with his thoughts in jail, he could hardly think straight in here, so that was hardly an option either.

“I...” Kyohei was so perplexed by what Izumii was asking of him, he forgot about being angry with him. “You’ve only been awake for, what, three days after a coma? I don’t think you’re going to make it outside this hospital. You’re under a lot of medication for multiple broken bones. You’re going to feel everything the moment it wears off.”

Izumii was annoyed, and it was because Kyohei was completely right. He could go on with a ‘but you!’ but Kyohei neither had as many injuries when the same happened to him, nor was he out for as long. “What do you suggest then, since you’re so knowledgeable?” He asked, surprisingly without a hint of sarcasm.

“I thought you didn’t want to listen to me?” Kyohei couldn’t help but smirk a little as he teased him.

 _This son of a bitch._  “I fucking hate you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't know if you noticed, but names have been different based on who's POV it's mostly in and what they personally would call them, but next chapter will go to Ran's and likely stay there for the rest of it.


	5. Longer than expected

"I have to ask; have you been harassing the staff?"

"Huh?" The question seemed to come out of no where. "No...?" Ran scratched at his scarred cheek. He couldn't remember to be honest. "Least I don't think so. This medication is making me pretty drowsy. Probably couldn't if I tried...Why?"

"The nurse who lead me here seemed pretty distant. She bought my story too easily and didn't even enter the room, like she was trying to avoid you."

"I don't know," he said offhandedly. "Maybe I'm just too ugly to look at."

"First off, you're not ugly. Never have been. You're just a bit scrapped up. Second, she's a nurse, she's trained to handle people with serve injuries, including people whose faces have been disfigured. That's not it."

"I don't fucking know then," Ran responded, his irritation returning. "What do you think I am, a mind reader? Should I know what a fucking nurse is thinking about me?"

"Calm down."

" _You_  calm down!"

 _Really?_  Thought Kadota, pinching his brow with a sigh. This man really was a child sometimes. "You want to get out of this hospital sooner than later?"

"Well, yea-"

"Then act like an adult for once in your life."

Ran blinked, taken aback. "Excuse me?" What did that have to do with him leaving?

"If you want me to help you, you need to give me a reason to want you out of here, understand?"

"Are you trying to bribe me?"

"In a manner of speaking. You've hurt a lot of people, and you're irrational and violent. And, as far as I can tell, you don't care. If it keeps people safe, I'd prefer you to stay here for as long as possible."

"You act like I'm the only dangerous thing out there."

"No, but it'd be one less thing to worry about."

Ran rolled his eyes. "Tch. To think I use to think you were cool."

"Huh?" That was a surprise to hear. "When was that?"

"When we first met. You seemed like a cool tough guy. And actually strong too. Turns out you're just a goody two shoes. Super lame. Not to mention the constant protests every time I wanted to do anything."

"That's not true. I just didn't want people getting hurt for no reason."

"Like I said, everything I wanted to do."

Kadota sighed. "Don't you have any interests outside of breaking people's legs and being an all around asshole?"

"Yeah, of course I do."

"Like what?"

"Why should I tell you? Besides, maybe if you didn't just treat me like a child, you might actually know some of them already."

"...Okay, fair point. But you didn't give me much of a choice."

"You had plenty of choices. And you picked yours.  _Traitor_." The last word hung in the air with much bitterness and resentment.

Kadota wasn't sure how to respond to this. Ran sounded like the act of turning against him legitimately hurt. Like he had lost a trust he didn't even know he had.

Ran glared hard at him for moment before looking away. "There's no point in you being here. Just go."

"What about-"

"Forget it. Just. Go."

Kadota frowned, and after a moment, stood. He had a slight feeling the man was more than just groggy from the medication. He didn't seem like himself to him.

He walked to the door and looked back at Ran. "I'm going, but I'm coming back." And with that he left the room before an argument could happen. He wanted to talk to a nurse about Ran's condition. He had to admit, he was a bit worried.

Kadota looked around and flagged the first nurse he could find. "Excuse me, miss?"

She turned and smiled at him. "Good morning sir, how can I help you?"

"I'm a friend of the man in room 25. I came in to visit him for the first time since he woke up from his coma and I don't know much about his condition yet. I know he's been hit by a car and he's awake and stable, but I'm wondering if there's anything else I should know about? I'm not sure if he knows himself, he's been a bit too out of it to tell me."

"Room 25 is Izumii Ran-san, correct?" Kadota nodded. "I don't know myself, but I'll be happy to help with that if you follow me."

"Great, thank you." Kadota followed after her.

* * *

Meanwhile, in his room, after he called out Kadota's name angrily, he settled into his bed and fumed silently.  _Who does this asshole think he is?_

Ran huffed and looked around the room. It was quiet now. And he already regretted wanting him to leave. When Kadota was here he had at least something to do. Even when he was in solitary he could at least do  _something_. This was just agonizing.

He sighed, slightly hoping the man would return soon, and closed his eyes. Maybe he'll just take a nap. It sounded like a good idea at the time, but just as he was about to dooze off, the door opened, making him jolt, which sent a sharp pain through his chest.

"...Fuck," he groaned as Kadota came up next to him again.

"Looks like you'll be staying here even longer than you bargained for."

"What? Why?"

"According to the information the nurses gave me, you are close to being severely underweight," Kadota explained. "It's not just the medication making you tired. You literally have no energy. Your body has been spending it all on repairing itself. I mean, I knew you lost a lot of weight in jail, but I didn't realize it was that bad..."

"How long am I stuck here then?"

"Well, you need to heal more in general. You also need to gain some weight."

"And why wasn't I told this?"

"You probably weren't listening, but also could had been you were asleep whenever they came to tell you."

"Tch, right, whatever. How much?"

"Huh?"

"How much weight do I have to gain?"

"About fifteen to twenty pounds. So make sure you eat everything they give you."

"...Joy."

"So, looks like I can't get you out early, but I can do something else instead."

"Yeah, what?"

"Try to make it more bearable."

"And how the hell are you going to do that?" Ran asked with cynicism.

"Well, I know you don't like me, but I'm not sure who else would be willing to do this, so...I can offer to visit you every day that I can so you can have someone to talk too. Or even just talk 'at' if you prefer."

"I guess...But you're really willing to give up half your life for who knows how long just for me? I know you're a goody and all that, but that seems to be a bit much even for you," he added with a raised brow.

"Well, if you rather I not-"

"No!" Ran flushed and covered his mouth quickly.  _Fuck, I sounded desperate_. "I mean, you can come...if you want."

Kadota smiled a bit. Perhaps they could make it work after all. "I can also bring you something to read or something, whatever you want." Within reason of course.

Ran didn't respond to the offer right away. "I...yeah, that sounds good. But, also...Could you pick up some stuff from my apartment?"

"Huh?" Kadota was surprised. "Are you sure you can trust me with that?"

Ran sighed. "As much as an unforgivable traitor you are, I do know I can trust you to not mess with my stuff. Long as you keep your freaky friends away from it...Speaking of which, don't you normally waste your life with them? What about that?"

"I'll keep this whole thing on the down low, at least for now. Believe it or not, I'd rather them not know either. I love them, but they can be pretty insufferable sometimes. And this is something they definitely wouldn't stop talking about."

"Heh, imagine how someone who doesn't like them feels."

"Oh, I know, way too much." Kadota's smile grew. Despite the topic, this was a fairly normal conversation for the two of them. It was nice not arguing over ridiculous things. If things continued like this, maybe he could actually honor Saki's request.

"What are you smiling like that for? Weirdo..." Ran had leaned away from Kadota slightly, his brow raised with a semi disgusted look on his face.

"Huh? Oh. Nothing." Kadota didn't really it'd been showing that much on his face. "Anyways, if you want me to get your stuff, you'll need to make a list, as well as give me your address."

"Yeah, yeah, I know. Just get me something to write with."


End file.
